


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XIV

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Very light this time I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Hajime and Tooru have settled into a comfortable routine with their precious baby boy, but a short holiday for Tooru's old teammates from the Argentinian League turns their everyday life upside down all of a sudden.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. XIV

Hajime opened his closet and pushed aside a few of his fancier shirts for official events like sponsor dinners or formal outings with the team.

"Tooru?"

"Hm?" his Omega called back from his sunny place by the kitchen table. He was leaning over the table with an absent-minded little smile to feed Ayano the next spoonful of his breakfast. The baby patted his hands on the plate of his high-chair and babbled happily.

Hajime continued to dig through his clothes, searching the shelves and the stacks of shirts, sweaters and hoodies until they were in complete disarray, but he still came up empty-handed.

"Have you seen my red shirt?"

"Hm."

"Or my black one?"

When Tooru didn't answer this time, the Alpha popped into the kitchen to bend over him and kiss him on the head as he struggled to get on an alternative dark blue shirt.

"I should really be going soon. What are your plans for the day?" he asked and gently lifted Ayano from his seat. The pup squealed and immediately reached out for his father, grabbing tightly onto the collar of his shirt and purring when Hajime carefully seated him on his lap.

The Alpha took the spoon and glass from Tooru and watched as his husband got up to put the dishes away that were still left on the table.

"I thought about staying home today," he said quietly as he put them in the sink. "It's getting cold and I don't really feel like going out today. Maybe just a quick walk with Dulce while Yano-chan is napping, and then we'll just play a bit, read some books… If I feel like it and he has time, I might invite Chibi-chan over."

He turned around with a smile and watched as their pup squirmed in Hajime's lap, forgetting completely about breakfast in favor of getting some attention from his father. On the first day Hajime had returned to work, Ayano had cried for hours after he'd left, and by the time the Alpha had come back home, Tooru had felt like crying too after an entire day of not being able to calm their baby down.

"Sounds like an amazing day in. Tell me if Hinata comes to visit, I'll bring Kageyama over after practice so we all can have dinner together," Hajime sighed. "Wish I could stay here with you two. But like always, work calls."

When Tooru reached out his hands, he carefully put the baby in his Omega's embrace and kissed them both on the nose.

"Will you be okay if he didn't drink for breakfast?"

Tooru clicked his tongue and wrapped his free arm around Hajime with a half amused, half exasperated little noise to reprimand the Alpha, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Stop looking at me like I'm your personal Starbucks or something. My milk's supposed to be for Yano-chan, not for his greedy father who can't seem to get enough of it," he scolded and leaned forward to kiss Hajime. "Now shoo, you're gonna be late for work and I don't feel like getting yelled at again by your team for that."

Hajime scowled. "I'd like to see them try. If anyone ever does something like that again, I'll be doing more than just getting their contracts nullified. But you're right, I should be going. Bye, princess, bye bye, estrellita!"

With his lips lightly pressed to the pup's dark hair, Tooru raised one of Ayano's tiny hands and waved with it as Hajime stepped back, grabbed his jacket and bag and left the apartment.

"See you tonight, baby!" he called out quietly and watched the door close behind his husband.

The lock didn't catch right though, and Ayano frowned a little when Tooru put him down in his high-chair again to close it properly and clean up the rest of the kitchen. The pup gave a disappointed little mew at being separated from both his parents, but Tooru only chuckled as he dried off the last of the dishes and glasses piled up by the sink to put them away.

"Are you fussing already? Don't worry, we'll cuddle again soon. Mama just has to get some of the chores done today," he cooed and gently stroked the baby's head while passing him by. To keep him occupied, Tooru got the Hamtaro plushie from the nursery and watched with a smile as his son's eyes got big and round at the sight of it.

The plushie was his favorite toy already, and he basically slept on the thing day and night. With the now content baby gurgling happily behind him, Tooru finished up in the kitchen and moved on to the living room, putting everything a bit in order and eventually sending a message to Hinata. Dulce was sleeping near a sunny spot in the corner, but dark clouds were already starting to obscure the sky. When the comfortable warmth on her white fur disappeared gradually, she sat up, obviously disappointed about being woken up by the vanishing sunshine.

She clambered to her feet and shook her fur until she looked like a batch of cotton candy on four legs, then she began to trot into the kitchen in search of her bowl of water. Tooru only realized where Dulce was going when he heard Ayano make a soft, surprised little sound.

With a gasp, the Omega spun around.

"Dulce! Get out of there!"

The dog stopped dead in her tracks and anxiously rolled over on her back when Tooru bolted past her and lifted his baby up with trembling hands. Hajime kept reassuring him that Dulce wouldn't even look at Ayano the wrong way, but he didn't trust the dog just yet. She always had such a vacant look in her eyes now when they cuddled their son instead of her.

One of his hands rested protectively on the pup's back as he carried him out of the kitchen and into the nursery. The sudden agitation that soured his mother's scent made Ayano whimper softly, and before Tooru could even think of comforting him, the baby was crying.

"See what you did?" he hissed at the dog who had followed him and stood now in the open door with lowered ears and tail. Her dark button eyes looked at him hesitantly, like she was unsure what exactly it was that she had done.

Tooru shut the door before her and started to pace up and down in the nursery, rocking his son in his arms and humming a soft melody to shush him. It took him almost fifteen minutes to get the baby to stop crying and another ten to get him to sleep, and when he put him down in his little bed, he sighed with relief. Carefully, as not to wake Ayano again, he closed the beautiful veil Elena had made for him around the crib and backed out of the nursery.

Outside, Dulce was still sitting, and she didn't even look up at him when Tooru glared at her sharply as he passed by in the hallway.

"I don't care how much Iwa-chan likes you, if I ever see you show one little tooth when you're around my baby, it's going to be you who gets kicked out of this house," he snapped and she scrambled back.

Hajime never raised her voice with her, and now Dulce kept sitting unsurely where she'd been left, rolling her ears forward. Until they'd brought home this baby, everyone had been so nice to her, but now she was a mere background issue to take care of, and sometimes she had to wait all day until Hajime came home for her usual walk.

With a soft huff, Dulce retreated to her basket in the corner of the living room and laid her head on its edge while Tooru got some of the work around the apartment done, made lunch and busied himself with Ayano. When afternoon rolled around, she slowly got up and padded into the hallway where Hajime kept her leash on the dresser. She carefully stood up on her hind legs and took the blue leather band in her muzzle before departing in search for her human's human. With wagging tail, Dulce tapped her paws on the floor as soon as she spotted Tooru on the couch, reading.

He looked up and sighed. "Yeah, okay. Might as well take you out now before Yano-chan wakes up. Let's go."

After putting on her harness, his shoes and a jacket, Tooru quickly peered into the nursery. Ayano was still sleeping soundly, so the Omega switched on the baby monitor, slipped out the door and grabbed Dulce's leash.

"Come on now, we're just going around the block for some fresh air," he urged and led her outside. If he wasn't home when Ayano woke up, the poor little thing would get scared to death.

The elevator was out of service for repair works, so the two of them went for the stairs instead and stepped out of the sliding glass doors of the complex building. The winter air was cold and biting already at this time of the year. Tooru pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and closed his coat all the way up. Originally, it had been Hajime's, but Tooru had taken a liking to it, and now it was officially his. Dulce happily bounced along by his side, stopping here and there and enjoying the cool wind in her fur. Tokyo's summers were hot, and she was always so excited for fall and winter, for the colder seasons.

When they reached the little park near the end of the street, Tooru unhooked her leash and let her run across the lawn for a while, playing in heaps of fallen, colorful leaves and sniffing here and there. She carefully selected a stick from a pile of branches and carried it over to Tooru, hopefully dropping it before his feet and wagging her tail. He forgot to take a toy along more often lately so they could play for a bit, and even now, his eyes were glued to the screen of his phone to check if Ayano was still asleep.

For a while, she patiently sat before him, but when he made no move to even pick the stick up she'd brought him, Dulce turned away disappointedly. Tooru only looked up briefly to see her trotting away in defeat. He whistled to call her back and while she excitedly perked up her ears, hoping he'd finally play with her, Tooru just hooked the leash back to her harness and turned back in direction of their apartment complex.

"Come on, we're going home now. Yano-chan will be hungry when he wakes up, and he doesn't like to be alone."

Dulce understood what 'home' meant, and her tail drooped down as she followed after him along the sidewalk. Tooru shivered a bit in the cold air and tugged on her leash to get her to hurry up. He was freezing and he just wanted to get back in their cozy living room, possibly cuddling a bit with Ayano and reading for a while until Hinata came by later in the afternoon with his and Kageyama's little boy.

Finally, they reached the building and once inside, Tooru unhooked Dulce's leash to stuff both hands into the pockets of his coat. The elevator seemed to be unusable still, so with a tired sigh, the Omega turned to the staircase instead. Dulce trotted up before him, always waiting on top of a flight of stairs to wait for him with wagging tail and lolling tongue.

When they got closer to their floor, she began to fidget. There was a scent in the air she remembered and she didn't like all that much, mostly because Hajime had a visceral angry and protective reaction to it every time he smelled it. Slowly, her ears folded back and she began to grumble deep in her throat. Tooru, who was panting a little, looked up at her.

"What? Hey, Dulce, come back! Dulce! Dulcinea!"

Usually, that was what called her back from whatever had caught her attention, but not this time. With a growl and a bark, the white dog began to sprint up the stairs faster than Tooru could possibly follow. She'd never run away and disobeyed like that!

"Dulce!" he shouted again and ran after her, but by the time he got to their apartment, the fine hair on his neck was standing on end with some sort of dark foreboding.

Panting and trembling, he stood before the open door and remembered that the lock hadn't closed properly this morning too and that he hadn't paid attention when they'd left for the walk and that Dulce was growling somewhere inside the apartment, that he'd left the door to the nursery ajar—

"Yano!" he screamed and finally, that seemed to break the sudden stiffness of his body. With just three strides he was down the hallway and in the nursery and past the tall figure being kept away from the bed in the corner by Dulce with her fur bristled and her teeth bared.

Ayano was just waking up when Tooru lifted him out of the crib and hugged him tightly to his chest, staring wide-eyed at the man across the room who'd backed away from the angry dog in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, out of breath and tensing up. Something in his stomach felt odd at the searing glare of the Alpha that bored right through him.

"I came to visit since it's off-season and we have two weeks of holidays now. The door was open, so I thought you were home," he said calmly without ever taking his eyes off of Tooru. "Dulce, you know me. Stop growling, sweetie."

His voice sounded strange, and it only made Tooru shift even more uncomfortably with the tension in his stomach tightening in. He stepped back until his shoulders hit the wall behind him, and only then did he notice that he was shaking. Dulce instead only raised her tail higher and her growl got even more threatening when Ayano whimpered, upset about being woken up and the whole commotion going on around him.

"You… you scared me," Tooru whispered and he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. "You should've called, you should've told me you were coming!"

Santi tried to approach him, but Dulce wouldn't have any of it. She even snapped at him when he took a step forward and finally, the Alpha stopped with a sour look on his face.

"Sorry about that. It was a last-minute decision, really. I just wanted to see you again, Toto. It's boring without you and the team is losing more often now. I've thought about transferring here to Japan, maybe try to get into your national team so I can spend more time with you and Yanolito."

His voice was so soft, so gentle and hypnotizing, and Tooru felt himself growing weaker by the second. Why was he so scared? This was Santi, this was someone he trusted with his whole heart, who'd seen him in heat more often than Hajime himself, probably, who'd carried him all the way from the beach back to their hotel and hadn't even tried to touch him for longer than absolutely necessary when his cycle had started during one of their free days, who'd called Hajime and smiled at him compassionately when Tooru had clung to his shirt, but he'd pulled away and stood guard by the door to protect him.

This was the man who'd beaten sense into their teammates when they'd started lusting after Tooru after getting to know him better, who had held him during so many nights when he'd cried to the point of throwing up because he'd missed Hajime so much, who'd never passed up an opportunity to tell the others off when they'd started talking about their mates so Tooru would be spared the agony of having to listen to happy couple stories with his Alpha on another continent.

"You should've called, still, or you could have sent me a message," he finally managed to choke out and reached out one hand to grab Dulce's harness to keep her back and shut her up. "I was… I was so scared someone could've—"

Santi stepped forward and wrapped one arm around him and Ayano, burying his face in Tooru's hair. He breathed deeply for a moment and only when the baby began to fuss again, he let go to allow Tooru to take care of his son.

 _"Lo siento, de verdad._ I just needed to see you again," he said quietly and watched as the Omega dropped into the soft, padded rocking chair with an exhausted groan to let Ayano drink so he'd quiet down a bit.

"It's okay. You're already here now, so it doesn't really matter. How was your flight, then? Did you get a hotel already?"

Santi sat down on the floor with crossed legs. Dulce had stopped snarling, but when he reached out to pet her, her tail fluffed up again and she backed away to sit by Tooru's side. Her dark eyes were focused watchfully on the man before them. She didn't trust him, and she made it obvious. Hajime didn't like this man, didn't like this heavy scent of spices and sugar, and she didn't either.

His presence was unsettling.

"Yeah, the flight was okay. I was in a bit of a rush, so I left my luggage at the airport. If you don't mind, I'll stay for as long as Hajime comes home, and then I'll be on my way. Hopefully, we can meet again tomorrow. When does Hajime leave for work in the morning?" Santi asked.

Tooru furrowed his brows and gently ran one hand over Ayano's tiny arm. The pup clung to his finger with a content little sound, and Santi smiled an exhausted smile at him. He had to be dead tired, a direct flight lasted more than an entire day sometimes…

"Do you want to lay down for some time before you have to leave again?"

Immediately, the Alpha shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just a bit jet-lagged right now, I'll be okay. Just… a coffee, if you don't mind?"

His lopsided smile was so familiar, so soothing, and the hot ache in Tooru's body made him moan softly. Dulce shot up to kiss his face worriedly, and he pushed her down again, trying to keep the giant dog away from Ayano, but she kept resting her head in his lap heavily to peer up at him. Her nose was pressed to the baby's stomach, nuzzling him gently and sniffing him all over to make sure he was okay too, and only when she was absolutely sure, she dropped back down on the floor.

"You don't sound good," Santi commented and got up to place one hand on his forehead. "Hm. If you want, I—"

The doorbell rang, and he spun around, snarling. Tooru flinched at the sound. Hajime growled so seldomly, it was frightening to hear another Alpha do it in his presence.

"Santi, calm down! It's just Hinata, I invited him over this morning! What's with you today?" he asked desperately and got up, but Santi kept him back by the arm.

"No. I'm going to answer the door. You two stay here," he muttered and stepped outside, but there was a tension in his shoulder that Tooru didn't remember ever seeing there before. Something was wrong with his best friend, and he didn't like the sudden change.

He wanted Santi back how he'd gotten to know him: This kind, always smiling man who'd taken him under his wing the second he'd set foot on the ground in Argentina. Slowly, even though it meant defying an Alpha he liked and respected, he followed after Santi. Hinata was standing in the doorway, surprised at seeing a stranger instead of Tooru.

"Um… hello?" he tried cautiously, but Santi relaxed the second he saw the small Omega.

"Chibi-chan!" Tooru called out and rushed to hug him. Hinata reached up to wrap both arms around his neck with a laugh.

"Hi, Tooru-san! I was really glad when I got your invitation!" he babbled happily. "It's getting really boring without Tobio at home! I didn't think you had someone over already though, did something come up?"

He looked at Santi with bright, curious eyes as he picked up the baby carrier by his side again to maneuver himself and Hifumi into the living room to unstrap his son and take him onto his arm. Tooru followed after him and carried the tray with drinks and snacks he had prepared beforehand over to place it on the coffee table.

"Not really, don't worry. This is my best friend, Santi. He came by spontaneously from Argentina during their off-season holiday," he explained and gestured for the Alpha to come join them in the living room. "Let me just get Yano-chan and we can chat for a bit. He napped before you got here, so he should be ready for a bit of action."

While he disappeared to the nursery again, Santi began to put on his jacket that he'd thrown over the kitchen chair upon his arrival and nodded at Hinata, who was still looking at him like he wasn't entirely sure what to think of this stranger just yet.

"Tell Tooru I left. I'll be back tomorrow morning," the Alpha muttered and with that, he was gone.

When Tooru returned from the nursery, he found the living room empty safe for Hinata, and his brows furrowed upon hearing about Santi's early departure and his promise to come back the next day. While Ayano and Hifumi busied themselves on a blanket on the living room floor with the big, colorful building blocks and toy cars, their mothers sat back on the sofa to have a chat while Dulce watched vigilantly over the two babies with her head on her paws and tail wagging softly behind her when Hifumi pulled on her ear.

"Did he say why he had to leave? Did he get a phone call or something?" Tooru asked finally once the topic of their conversation returned to Santi.

Hinata shook his head and took a sip from his glass. "No, he just seemed to be in a rush all of a sudden. Very weird, if you ask me. Showing up here without texting or calling you, simply walking into your apartment like it's his own, insisting to come back when Hajime-san leaves… I think you should be careful. He might be after you, Tooru-san."

His little face was so worried that Tooru almost believed it for a moment. Maybe Santi's crush on him was getting out of hand? What had he said about coming to Japan all of a sudden? He'd needed to see Tooru again. Suddenly, the hot ache in his stomach was back, and he had to bite his sleeve to keep himself from breathing too hard.

"I'm sure he has a reason. And I can still kick his ass if he tries anything funny on me," he muttered with a shrug and smiled down at Hifumi, who'd crawled over and was now pulling himself up by his leg, staring up at him with a wide smile. Cooing, Tooru picked him up. "Hi, Fumi-chan! Are you having fun? God, you're growing so fast, every time I see you, you're a bit taller!"

By the time Hajime and Kageyama returned from practice together, the two babies were napping on the couch with Tooru and Hinata passed out right next to them, but they woke up at the soft purrs of their respective Alphas joining the cuddle pile amidst the soft cushions, and for a while, everything remained comfortably quiet in the apartment.

Then, Hajime sat up and kissed Tooru on the cheek, only to furrow his brows and raise one hand to check his temperature.

"God, Tooru, you're burning up," he muttered and gently shook his Omega's shoulder. "Wake up, we have to get you some water and some ice to cool you down. Are you sick? Why didn't you call?"

He tried to breathe deeply to calm himself down from the sudden rush of worry, only to choke on the bitter scent of heavy spices in the air. Hajime knew this scent and he hated it, and the fact that it lingered all the way into the nursery sent him into a flurry of rage.

"Why was Santiago here?" he snapped when Tooru sat up groggily and rubbed his face. "When did he arrive?"

"Today," the Omega replied sleepily, still trying to figure out his surroundings, blindly reaching out for his Alpha. "He… he was here when I got back from our walk with Dulce and he just said he's off for two weeks so he came to see me because he missed me, and he was acting so strange all the time, Hajime—"

His voice drowned in a moan when the Alpha grabbed his arm, but he let go like he'd just burnt himself when he saw the glassy sheen in Tooru's eyes and the glistening pearls of sweat on his neck, the soaked fabric of his pants and his heaving chest.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Ayano," a stern, calm voice said behind him and someone pushed him forward, towards Tooru. "Go. Get him through the first wave before it starts for real. The heat after they give birth is bad. Is he on his meds?"

Hajime felt dizzy as he pulled Tooru to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom.

"No, they said it'd mess with his hormones if he started taking his birth control right away so we kinda used condoms from the moment they said he could conceive again—"

Kageyama groaned, but he continued to usher them inside while Hinata sat up to comfort the babies.

"It's okay, I'll get you a prescription from Shirabu for after his heat, but go now! Once you feel like you can leave him alone, come out and tell us if he's okay. We can take Ayano with us for a couple of days, if you need us to."

With that, he slammed the door to the bedroom shut and Hajime turned around to look at Tooru, who was curling up on the bed already, panting and whimpering softly, one hand clutching at his stomach while he struggled to get his clothes off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fever and I can barely keep my eyes open rn but I had to post this bc if I'm already sick then I can't be lazy too so here u go also I'm at like. Chapter 5 for the Viking AU? So maybe that's gonna start soon too, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
